


safe

by quavemire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Intersex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: Sehun nodded, letting the euphoria wash over him.Yifan was right.He’d be well taken care of, knotted and fed and then knotted again, until his heat was over. He had absolutely nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> quavemire back at it again, with more mildly problematic krishun porn. yeet.
> 
> semi-traditional wolf au abo, except betas rule the cities and yeet out all alphas -> alphas live in small packs in the forest. also insert omega brainwashing. its gonna be fine tho.  
> in this au, male omegas have intersex genitalia, so beware, boypussies ahead :D

Sehun stumbled over a tree root, body coming in contact with damp moss. The thin shirt he’d managed to grab did little to shield him from the cold, but his body was burning up. He barely felt it, the adrenaline and the _heat_ too much to bear.

He hadn’t even been able to transform.

The ground smelled like foreign wolves. Sehun wailed into the moss. He’d mistakenly crossed a territory.

Was that his goal? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t think he had intentionally gone towards the direction of the Alpha packs.

His thoughts were so, so hazy.

Punishments for crossing territories were harsh, but he hadn’t heard of an Omega crossing a territory unlawfully. It didn’t happen in the city. Omegas stayed inside the borders, at all times, under strict supervision.

Sehun curled into himself, chafing against the fabric of his pants, wetness soaking through. He could only hope no one found him. It would take a few days for his heat to pass, but it was better than being back home. He realized that most likely, he’d be never be able to return home, his only other option being the Western Alpha packs. That wasn’t a good option either.

Sehun shuddered at the thought of tens upon tens of Alphas in the same pack, their treatment of Omegas worse than back home, if that was even possible.

Closing his eyes, Sehun let a whimper of desperation and settled in to wait for the wave to pass. He’d think it through when his head was more clear.

—

What felt like hours went by, Sehun teteering on the edge of consciousness the whole time. 

A branch snapped in half, but Sehun was too exhausted to lift his head up to see whether it was an animal, or someone from the other pack. He could only hope it was an animal. Maybe a deer, sniffing at his lifeless body.

No such luck.

Two large, bare feet came in view, a delicious, musky scent wafting in the air. Sehun moaned, his eyes flying open. He had never smelled an Alpha before, but this was exactly what an Alpha smelled like. Sehun’s body convulsed, his insides throbbing with the need to be fucked and knotted, and then fucked again.

“A-Alpha,” Sehun whined, reaching for the large looming figure over him.

“Are you alright, Omega?”

Sehun shuddered as the deep voice rumbled through his body, soothing some of the unbearable itch inside of him. He shook his head, hand coming in contact with a solid shin, too weak to hold on. His hand dropped down, but it didn’t stop him from trying to squirm closer. He needed it, he had to get close, show the Alpha how he was ready to be knotted, so wet, so—

The Alpha clicked his tongue and squatted down beside Sehun. “Are you from the city packs?”

Sehun nodded, pulling at the moss on the ground, trying to get closer to the comforting presence. The Alpha placed his hand on his forehead, pushing his fringe back. The Alpha clicked his tongue again, holding Sehun’s head up with his other hand as he stroked his hair.

Sehun could cry from the relief the touch brought him.

Tears welled in his eyes, all of his willpower focused on not sobbing, or rolling on his stomach, ass up. The Alpha was calm and collected for now, but he couldn’t be sure he would continue to be, if Sehun presented himself in such a way.

He’d run from his pack for just this very reason, to avoid being forcefully mated by a higher rank.

“Such a pretty face,” the Alpha said and gently wiped Sehun’s tears, bringing him closer. More of that delicious Alpha scent billowed into the air, and Sehun melted.

Betas couldn’t control themselves around an Omega in heat.

Yet this strong, gorgeous Alpha didn’t even flinch when Sehun’s control broke and he wailed, gushing more wetness, the air around them clouding with his arousal.

“It’s alright, I’ll take you to safety,” the Alpha rumbled, tucking Sehun’s head into his neck. There, the skin smelled like Alpha, intoxicating and addictive. Sehun breathed it in deep, the itch lessening but the wetness growing. He wanted to squirm, but stopped it with sheer willpower.

Sehun whined and clung on, pressing his nose into the Alpha’s skin. He was still weak and unable to move, but the Alpha lifted him up easily, tucking him close against his bare chest.

“Close your eyes, Omega,” the Alpha said. It was soft, but it was still an order, and Sehun’s eyes drooped shut. “Good boy,” he hummed, and bliss spread through Sehun’s veins.

Alphas could make Omegas in heat do whatever they wished for, but Sehun would do everything the Alpha wanted, and more, with the utmost pleasure. He would do anything the Alpha—

“Sleep, now,” the Alpha rumbled, and Sehun was gone.

—

When Sehun came to, the first thing he heard was the crackle of firewood somewhere near. He was surrounded in a billow of wonder, something soft surrounding him from all sides, his nostrils burning with the strong musk of an Alpha.

Sehun jumped upright, reeling from the sudden shift. Warmth gushed down his legs, and Sehun looked down on himself with terror. The slick leaking out was clear.

The relief was enough to make his knees buckle. He hadn’t been taken when he slept.

His head felt much clearer now, but he was still unmistakably in heat. Only now did he realize that he was completely naked. Sehun cursed and looked around himself.He appeared to be in a tent of some sort, furs and low furniture scattered across the rather large expanse.

Sehun’s stomach swooped. This is how the Alphas in the forest lived.

He stumbled out of the tent on unstable feet, met with the night sky and half a dozen other tents circled around a great fireplace, radiating warmth all over. Sehun’s knees gave out, and he found himself lying on moss, tipped over to his side. He whined high in his throat, trying to squirm away.

“Oh. The Omega’s awake,” an unfamiliar voice said, footsteps approaching. “Someone go get Yifan!”

Sehun forced himself to look up. It was an Alpha, too. Shorter, bulkier than the first one, and his scent wasn’t as pleasant. An Alpha nonetheless. All fight draining from his body, Sehun lay limp on the ground as the Alpha squatted beside him.

“Come here, little one,” the Alpha said, spreading his arms.

It was an order, so Sehun pushed himself up and draped himself over the Alpha’s strong arms. A little frown found its way on his face. He had expected the feeling of bliss he’d gotten with the large Alpha from before, but now he merely felt… good.

“What’s your name?”

Sehun opened and closed his mouth, unable to get any words out. “S-Sehun,” he stuttered after a good moment of trying. His mouth was so dry.

“You’re safe here, Sehun. Yifan will come here soon, he’ll take care of you.”

The gentle reassurance soothed Sehun’s nerves considerably. They could’ve done anything with him as he slept, but they had only stripped him of his dirty clothes, probably wiped him down with a wet rag. He nodded and pressed closer to the Alpha, leaking slick, uncomfortably hard. He had an intense urge to wrap a hand around himself and stroke, maybe dip his fingers inside himself.

“Kyungsoo?” a low voice said from the woods.

“Here,” the Alpha holding Sehun said. It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize that the Alpha holding him was most likely named Kyungsoo. His brain felt mushy, no thought quite penetrating through the haze.

Except for the thoughts of rolling over and letting an Alpha fuck deep into him, ruin him, mark him as his own, pump him full of pups—

The large Alpha came in view, and Sehun got a good look for the first time.

Oh. Oh.

He was absolutely gorgeous. Broad shoulders, tapering waist, long legs, and a thick, heavy Alpha knot hanging between his thighs. More slick gushed down Sehun’s legs, sticking his thighs together. But the best part of the Alpha was his face, his eyes that pinned Sehun down, devouring him with their intensity.

The Alpha holding him tensed, clearly holding his breath. Sehun whimpered and curled closer, trying to reach the same kind of bliss he had had when the tall Alpha gave him gentle orders. It never came, though.

Yifan walked across the campsite, stopping an arm’s reach away. Sehun whined and reached for him. If he was any more coherent, he would be embarrassed about his desperation.

“Is he lucid?” Yifan asked, the wonderful depth of his voice slithering into Sehun.

“I think he was for a moment. Did not look… particularly alarmed.”

Sehun was too far gone to protest them talking over him, so he only made his presence known by whining high in his throat, squirming in the shorter Alpha’s arms.

“Oh dear, let me grab him,” Yifan said and squatted down. “Come here,” he said in that deep voice of his, and Sehun rolled off of Kyungsoo’s arms unthinkingly, ending up back on the moss.

As Sehun lay there, a niggling pain started in his chest, slowly spreading through his body, Sehun realized he hadn’t complied with Yifan’s command.

After what felt like a few seconds, it was no longer niggling. It was _burnin_ g.

So that’s how it felt to not obey an Alpha.

The pain only got worse, but Sehun’s limbs refused to move. He trashed on the ground, letting out a desperate wail. It _hurt_ and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Pick him up, Yifan, he’s too weak to move.”

Yes! Yes, Sehun belonged in Yifan’s arms, cradled and held close, until he decided to put him on the furs inside and slide deep inside him, because Sehun was _so, so wet and ready for him and_ _—_

Strong arms wrapped around him and he was hoisted up. Sehun’s skin was burning up, but the Alpha’s bare skin was even hotter than his, radiating delicious warmth.

Sehun closed his eyes, and a short conversation flew past him, spoken in low, hushed voices. The next moment the Alpha had set Sehun back on the furs inside and ran his hand down, and back up, down, up, and back down. Sehun whimpered and bit on his lip, squirming in place.

“Is this your first heat?”

Sehun nodded with teary eyes, grabbing onto the Alpha’s bicep so he had something to ground himself to. The Earth was still spinning, but at least Sehun was pinned in place.

“Do you need help with it?” Yifan asked, placing his hand on Sehun’s chest and pressing down. Sehun gave a thankful moan and closed his eyes. “Or do you want to take care of it alone?”

Sehun’s eyes flew open and he shook his head rapidly.

“Should I help you?”

The blazing hot hand trailed down Sehun’s stomach, avoiding his hard cock, slipping between his thighs. Sehun nodded and let them fall apart, sinking deeper into the furs.

Just at the Alpha’s fingers were about to touch Sehun’s folds, Yifan stopped, staring at Sehun. Whimpering, Sehun squeezed his thighs together, but the fingers only brushed against his wet cunt. “Please, Alpha?”

A pained expression flashed on Yifan’s face, and then two fingers slid inside carefully, pressed tightly together. Sehun clenched and moaned, the intrusion combined with the Alpha's intoxicating scent soothing the itch inside of him, taking the edge off.

"Alpha," Sehun mewled, rocking against the fingers.

Yifan gave a low growl in response and pressed them up as deep as they could go.

Nothing had ever been so deep in Sehun. He had put his fingers in, yes, but they were shorter than Yifan's and at a different angle. Yifan could reach the bottom with ease, pressing into the flesh insistently. It felt foreign, a strange new sensation.

Yifan's knot would stretch his hole out, make the space for the massive size of it, force itself wholly inside Sehun.

The thought had Sehun leaking slick, messing up Yifan’s hand. Sehun felt himself loosen and expand around Yifan’s fingers as they spread his walls insistently. A third finger slid inside, pressing deep. Sehun whimpered and clamped his thighs around Yifan’s wrist, rocking his hips.

Yifan pulled his fingers out, covered in Sehun's slick, translucent and sticky. It was dripping off of them in strings, connected to Sehun’s entrance.

“Hnhhh—”

“Patience, baby. Patience.”

Sehun pouted and squirmed, the tip of his cock drooling precum onto his stomach. He didn’t want to be patient. He wanted _everything,_ and he wanted it _now._

Yifan got up and reached for something, out of Sehun’s line of vision. Everything about the Alpha was big, bigger than Sehun knew a human could be. Sehun blinked to try and stop the vertigo, his eyes zeroing on the cock between his thighs. Sehun moaned, and the cock twitched, rising up, twitching—

Sehun’s breath caught in his throat, then his whole body tightened, convulsing hard enough to move him several inches up on the furs.

He’d _never_ wanted anything as much as he wanted that gorgeous knot inside of him. A whine left his mouth, and Sehun realized that for the last moment he’d been chanting “a _lphaknotmealphapleaseknotme_ _—_ _”_

Yifan shut him up with a terrifying growl. Sehun froze and stared at the tall man looming above him.

Tears started rolling out of Sehun’s eyes, one by one, rolling down his temples, into his matted, sweaty hair.

Yifan’s expression melted and he fell onto his knees, grabbing Sehun’s shins. His legs fell apart embarrassingly fast. Sehun licked his lips, expression focused only on Yifan’s cock, the thick knot at the base. In a display of sheer strength, Yifan wrapped his hands around Sehun’s thighs and yanked him towards himself.

Sehun moaned and slapped both of his hands over his mouth before he could start whining pathetically again.

“Hands off,” Yifan said, his voice a low growl. Sehun gave a panicked wail and let his hands drop beside his head before the pain of disobeying could settle in. How was he supposed to keep _quiet_ when he had nothing to muffle his sounds with?

Warm fingers scooped up the slick that had slid down to his asshole and pushed it back inside him, Sehun’s cunt opening up even faster than earlier. Sehun frowned and squirmed as Yifan pulled him even closer, the head of his cock bumping against the conjunction between his pussy and thigh. It was so close, just a bit to the side and it would’ve slid in—

Sehun looked at Yifan’s dick, now hard and jutting over Sehun’s pliant body, _properly_ for the first time and realized there was _no way_ it would fit inside of him.

Three fingers had already felt like his hole was at its limit, and Yifan was _huge._

“T-that’s not going to fit—”

Yifan leaned in and pressed a soothing kiss on the corner of his mouth. “It will, Sehun, dear.”

It took a moment for Sehun to realize where he’d gotten his name from, but then he figured it must’ve been the discussion between him and Kyungsoo that he missed.

“But it’s… it’s so big—”

Yifan rumbled low in his chest and pressed a kiss on Sehun’s neck. A shudder ran down his spine, the gentle press of lips immediately enough for him to crane his neck, give the Alpha more room to bite him. “Your body is made for this,” Yifan said, the tip of his cock nudging at Sehun’s folds, making its way towards his entrance. “You will take this and _more,_ and you’ll love every minute of it,” he promised and nipped at Sehun’s neck, thrusting so that his cock slid along Sehun’s wet folds, up to his cock and _past it,_ the wonderful friction causing Sehun’s eyes to roll back.

“See? You’re made for this. Such a pretty little thing,” Yifan murmured and did it a few more times, not giving Sehun time to think about the inevitable.

After a moment, Sehun was expecting Yifan to pull back and aim so that he could force himself inside, but it never came. The Alpha just kept thrusting along his wet cunt, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck. Then fingers swiped along his cunt again, but didn’t stop there.

Yifan laid down beside him and pulled Sehun flush against his solid body, his cock sliding between Sehun’s thighs. With his wet fingers, the Alpha rubbed at Sehun’s cock, flicking it from side to side before his whole hand wrapped around it.

Sehun’s cock was tiny, even for Omega standards, merely over an inch long, so Yifan could stroke him with just his thumb and index finger, the rest of them sliding inside Sehun, one at a time.

Then Yifan’s cockhead nudged between the fingers, bumping against hard bone. Sehun squealed and clenched, squirming in place. Yifan growled next to his ear, and Sehun expected to feel scared, but it had the opposite effect. He fell limp, and Yifan’s cock slipped in.

Yifan was right. It fit. But it hurt.

Sehun whined and tried to squirm away, but Yifan’s grip on his hip stopped him from getting too far. Yifan took his fingers out and pumped his hips, his fat cock slipping in deeper and deeper every time.

To Sehun’s surprise, when Yifan slipped past the entrance, the pain disappeared, leaving a pleasant ache in its wake. Moaning, he pulled the furs closer to him, clenching around the cock. Yifan growled again and thrusted, forcing Sehun open to the point where he felt speared.

Realizing he was letting out embarrassing sounds, Sehun clamped his mouth shut and shuddered. That didn’t please Yifan, and a large hand cupped his jaw, fingers digging into his cheeks.

The noises came back twice as hard, and Yifan gave a growl of approval. Sehun had an inkling that his heat was making Yifan’s thoughts hazy, too. He’d soon be incoherent too, so he used his last wits to pull more furs on him, before it got too cold.

Yifan’s pelvis wasn’t still making contact with Sehun’s ass, yet he felt stuffed to the brim. If Yifan wanted, he could tear himself in, force Sehun’s body to accommodate all of it, plug him with a knot—

Sehun wailed, arousal making his whole body jerk.

Was just the thought of an Alpha knot enough to send him reeling?

Apparently. Sehun let his thoughts wander back to Yifan, thrusting slowly behind him, working his shaft inside Sehun’s virginal hole, pumping his slick out of him, deeper and deeper every thrust.

Craning his neck, Sehun tried to see how much he had left, but Yifan growled again and bit Sehun’s neck, forcing him to lie down limp and _take it._

A couple thrusts later Yifan’s cock slipped out, sliding along his folds, over his hard cock, smearing wetness everywhere.

“Ah—”

Yifan gave a growl of approval and pressed Sehun’s thighs together _hard,_ thrusting along Sehun’s sopping cunt, catching everything at once, from his leaking hole to his sensitive cock. Yifan’s massive hand wrapped around the both of them, forcing Sehun’s cock against his.

That way every thrust hurled Sehun further, deeper into the inescapable haze of heat. Yifan thrusted deeper than before, his knot slipping between Sehun’s thighs, pressing against his entrance. Sehun wanted it _in him, right now._

“ _Quiet,”_ Yifan snarled, and Sehun realized he had moaned that aloud. “Just feel it. You’ll have it inside of you soon,” Yifan promised, crushing Sehun’s cock against his shaft. “Your little fuckhole is too small, I’d fucking _tear_ you apart if I tried stuffing my knot in you…”

Sehun froze.

Knot. He wanted it. He wanted it _so bad._

“Come, Omega.”

Sehun screamed and came. And _came._

Wetness exploded out of him, soiling his thighs further, trickling across his thigh, leaking towards the front, Yifan’s knot suddenly massive, crushing against the underside of his cock. Only then did Sehun realize that Yifan had pushed his torso forwards, folding him over, so that he could thrust further.

“You don’t even have to be plugged up for you to squirt all over my knot, Sehun,” Yifan growled and thrust right inside, wetness bursting out of Sehun. Another loud growl rattled Sehun as Yifan yanked him back against himself. “Such a perfect little Omega, coming when Alpha says so…”

Sehun whimpered and stuffed his face in the furs, whole body shuddering as the orgasm settled down. An uncomfortable itch began between his legs, spreading down his thighs, up his stomach. Sehun swallowed.

“Look at how well you’re taking it,” Yifan said and gave a few strong thrusts, pinning Sehun in place.

Sehun looked down and gasped. His stomach bulged out at every thrust, a clear bump appearing right above his pubic bone, sliding up until the spot right under his belly button stuck out. Sehun gasped, putting his hand on the spot.

Yes, it definitely was a cock pummeling his insides, disappearing at the same time as the warmth from Yifan’s body as he pulled back. Sehun’s eyes rolled back, unable to watch any longer.

“Again, Sehun,” Yifan growled and pressed in, right up to the knot, then ground in place so Sehun could feel the knot rub against his folds, tantalizingly close to slipping inside. Sehun whined, whole body going tense as a string, but the edge was too far for him to topple over.

Yifan growled again and flicked Sehun’s cock, _hard,_ and when Sehun was too busy wailing in pain, stuffed his knot halfway inside.

The impossible girth spread him painfully wide, and his hole wouldn’t let Yifan deeper, but an orgasm still welled up and washed over him.

Sehun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, back arching off the furs.

When he came back to his senses, a wave of euphoria flooded through him, something in his pelvis tightening, locking around the big mass inside of him.

“You took all of it, baby,” Yifan hummed, pressing Sehun harder against himself. Sehun squirmed, the knot pressing into his insides. The praise gave him incredible pleasure, the entire opposite to what disobeying the Alpha’s orders had.

Whimpering, Sehun reached for the furs, trying to pull them over himself. He knew enough about knotting to know he’d be stuck for a good while, and he was cold.

Yifan didn’t say another word, but somehow maneuvered them until Sehun was on his back with Yifan slotted between his legs.

“Do you want to come again?” Yifan asked, lowering himself carefully. His blazing hot torso came in contact with Sehun’s sweaty skin, but most of his weight was still on his elbows.

“Y-yes,” Sehun said carefully, looking up at Yifan. He wrapped his legs around his hips, slowly, in case the Alpha was not pleased with him moving.

Yifan growled, pressing his nose into Sehun’s neck.

When Yifan started thrusting again, all Sehun could do was to hang on and ride the waves of pleasure. He didn’t have much leverage, with Sehun locked around the knot and his cock so long.

Sehun grasped the furs under him and moaned, most of his sounds reduced to quiet little whimpers, accompanied by Yifan’s low grunts and growls.

Sehun came as Yifan did, the first throb of the knot inside of him sending him over the edge. He was right where he belonged. Under a handsome, wonderful Alpha who would take care of him for ever and ever, plugged up and pliant, full of come.

Sehun hadn’t known euphoria like that existed.

Warm lips pressed onto Sehun’s forehead, pulses of come still painting his insides.

Sehun dozed off, only waking up when Yifan pulled his knot out. He was slow and careful, but it still stung a little.

Opening his eyes fully, Sehun looked at the Alpha, lips forming a pout. Yifan settled on his shins, looking down at Sehun.

If he were any less tired, he would’ve felt embarrassed at the way Yifan stared at him.

Yifan chuckled. “Look at this pretty little pussy,” he cooed and leaned in, sealing his lips around his cock, sucking Sehun’s folds in too.

“Ha— ahh—” Sehun moaned, his hazy mind not keeping up with any of it.

Yifan growled again, digging his fingers into Sehun’s thighs. “I’m soon going to fuck my come back in you,” he promised, and Sehun’s muscles convulsed at the thought.

Yifan’s tongue breached him, warm saliva dripping inside. It felt all too much like cum filling him up and Sehun could not—

Yifan chuckled and pulled off, tongue still out. Sehun wholly expected it to come out stained white, but Yifan’s tongue was pink, only glistening with Sehun’s clear slick. “You took it so well that its not even trickling out,” Yifan mumbled, his low voice rolling over Sehun.

Sehun shuddered and smiled, sated and spent. Yifan was clearly not done with him, as he slid two fingers inside and pressed his thumb against Sehun’s softening little cock.

The pad of Yifan’s thumb was about as big as Sehun’s cock, which would have been embarrassing if not for the almost reverent way Yifan stared at his hand.

Yifan pressed three fingers inside and then laid down beside Sehun, pulling a blanket over them both. Sehun shuddered and pressed up close, feeling… safe, for the first time in years.

He was too spent to think about how much it conflicted with what he’d been taught about Alphas. He would just enjoy it while it lasted, breathing in the smell of an Alpha, plugged up and full of his come.

“I’ll take care of you when you wake up,” Yifan promised. “Try to sleep, now.”

Sehun nodded, letting the euphoria wash over him.

Yifan was right.

He’d be well taken care of, knotted and fed and then knotted again, until his heat was over. He had absolutely nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you're thinking :P  
> twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire)  
> curiouscat [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire)


End file.
